


Death at the end of a phone call.

by Clara_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fighting, John Plays Football, Multi, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Watson/pseuds/Clara_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's the most popular (and hottest) guy in the school, and when two new students arrive... John's just the littlest bit curious!</p><p>(I read something, and then I wrote this. Sorry if it's the bit the same as something else. please tell me!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John!" Greg called, smiling and waving as John walked onto the school grounds, John smiled, picking up his pace. "Practice is on this afternoon," Greg grinned, they greeted each other the usual way before taking off to the locker room. John was practically the most popular guy in the school, partially because he was on the football team and he was good but also because he was just so kind to everyone. Everyone in the school knew who John was and not one person had any grudges against him.

This was evident by the swarm of people that greeted him as he walked down the hallway with Greg, laughing about various football jokes that most people didn't even find funny. But John's laugh was enough to get everyone else laughing, and that seemed to be enough. The bell rang and everyone separated, John sighed looking at his timetable. English. Again. It was the only subject he seriously didn't like.

He was the first one there, per usual, and when the whole class turned up the teacher still wasn't there. It took at least fifteen minutes for the whole class to turn up, especially Phillip Anderson, who was late to just about everything no matter how early he set off. Finally the teacher turned up, balancing just about every book ever owned on her hip, the deputy principle trailing behind her. Behind him were two new students, causing everyone to take a sharp intake of breath then burst out chatting to themselves.

Neither of them were hard to look at, the boy was a mess of fragile bones and a fair complexion, his curly black hair framed his face perfectly. John decided his status as hottest guy in the school had gone down to second hottest guy in the school. Which didn't both him at all. The girl had a little more to her, but not much, her hair was the same colour as the boys yet dead straight, John wondered whether she straightened her hair, and she wasn't quite as pale as the boy. 

The class was let in, they all took their usual seats, the two newbies slotting in where they could. The girls made some room for the new boy, but he ignored them and took a seat at the back of the room where no one sits. The teacher didn't correct him like she does to everyone else, just looked at the new girl who shrugged and took a seat next to Greg. He grinned at John and stuck two thumbs up, John couldn't help but smile back even brighter when the girl knocked his thumbs down with a sharp look.

"We have two new students today," The teacher announced as if no one already knew, "William-" She was cut off by the new boy,

"Sherlock. I go by Sherlock, surely my bro-" His voice was so deep a couple of the girls almost melted.

"Sherlock, manners." The girl called, Sherlock stopped talking and slinked back into his chairs as if he'd been scolded by the scariest dragon in all the world. John wondered what kind of person she was when she got mad, if she ever did get mad.

"And, Elizabeth?" The teacher asked, her voice quavering, the girl nodded, her eyes almost as big as the rest of her face. Her pony tail bouncing slightly. John smirked as she back handed Greg who was staring at her like she was the best dessert in the restaurant.


	2. Factory Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John happens across quite a strange couple... and is well beyond curious now!

By the end of the lesson John wanted to stab Sherlock with something sharper than his pencil, and hug Elizabeth until she couldn't handle it anymore. Sherlock was the most annoying prick he'd ever met, and Elizabeth was so patient with him. He took out all his pent up frustration he had about the new boy during football practice, he almost broke four of Greg's ribs, but Greg let it go. He kept the ball once practice was over, promising the coach he'd return it to the store cupboard, and practiced some more without the rest of the team bickering at each other.

Sweaty and smelling absolutely gross he entered the hall, expecting to fight it empty. Instead he found Elizabeth and Sherlock, Sherlock holding a stick, looking like he was trying to pull away, Elizabeth balancing on her two hands, pulling the stick back towards her with her feet. Quite suddenly, Elizabeth flipped, sending Sherlock flying over the top of her, she caught the stick as they both landed multiple feet away from each other. Sherlock grinned like a maniac. 

Suddenly Sherlock charged, swinging his feet around and attacking Elizabeth in a flurry of moves John had never seen before, Elizabeth combated them, stick still in hand, when Sherlock grabbed the stick she caught it with her feet again, flipping herself around before landing and hitting Sherlock with it. He still kept hold of the other end, Elizabeth manoeuvred it so it would hit him, straight in the face, and he let go suddenly.

"Fell for the same trick twice, brother?" She asked, her head falling to the side mockingly. Sherlock grabbed onto the stick again, twirling his sister towards him and they blocked flailing hands, that obviously had a purpose but not to John, their feet dancing between them and not getting anywhere.

It looked like a perfectly choreographed fight scene, only it wasn't. They were fighting some sort of martial art, and doing it perfectly. Each kick and punch was blocked fascinatingly fast, John didn't even know how they had time to see what was coming. One single kick to Sherlock's chest, and with a sickening thud, he flew across the room, Elizabeth just stood, completely impassive. Sherlock pulled himself up from the ground with a single movement, suddenly back on Elizabeth as they repeated with the kicks, looking rather amazing as they did so. The stick was completely forgotten.

Another man entered the room, swinging his umbrella as if he was just sick of them playing around. Slowly he bent down an picked up the stick, tapping it impatiently on the ground. The fighting stopped, Elizabeth in a head lock, her hair falling out of the ponytail that John had admired all day.

"You forgot the aim," the man's voice carried across the whole hall, John had never known someone do that so calmly.

"Piss off, Myc," Elizabeth snarled, flipping Sherlock over her shoulder and stalking towards the newcomer, "Go, or I call Mum." It seemed to make up his mind, with a sigh and a flick of his umbrella he dropped the stick, turned and began leaving the hall.

"I'll be the car outside," He called, Elizabeth snarled after him and narrowed her eyes. Sherlock brushed the dirt off his shirt and rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Elizabeth muttered, Sherlock shrugged.

"I'm hitting the showers; I don't think anyone's in there. Football practice ended long ago." John's eyes widened, looking down at his watch. He'd been watching them for an hour since football practice ended. Sherlock left, leaving Elizabeth in the middle of the hall.

"I know you're there, John Watson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter names in no way match the work, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me!


End file.
